Homo superior
| Aliases = Mutants, Muties, Children of the Atom, Gene Jokes/Genejokes, Human Mutants, Abominations, Malforms, Freaks, Genetic Monstrosities, Mistakes of Nature, Spikes (Non-Neo or because of the Cerebro spikes) Genefreaks, Genejokes, Genetically challenged, Geeces, Genetrash, Genescrape, Overmen, Moo-tants, Terra-Mutants, X-gene-positives, Earth Mutants, Mutated terrans, "genetic atrocities", mutagenic, genetic anomalies, Mutant-Humans Religious-related names: Spawn of Satan, Demons, Witchbreed, Genetic infidels Binomial names: Homo Superior, Homo superior, homo superior, homo superior, homo-superior, Homo-Superior, Homo inferior, Homo Detritus, Homo Mutandis, Homo mutatis | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Representatives among the X-Men, Avengers and Brotherhoods. | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Earth, primarily and Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but also New York City and other locales; formerly Utopia and Genosha | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = See main entry | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Homo sapien superior (also known as "mutants") are being born with a genetic anomaly that grants them an extra-normal ability not possessed by normal humans. This anomaly is known as the "X-Factor" or "X-Gene", originated from extraterrestrial modifications in the early men genomes | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Everett; Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = | HistoryText = Please find here the [[Mutant History|'Mutant History']]. * Mutant Population * ''Mutant Culture Mutant Population The mutant population have varied on Earth-616, climbing to millions and decreasing to a few hundred individuals. List of Living Mutants Here is a list of known, living, powered mutants, List of Living Mutants. | Habitat = Earth, primarily Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but also New York City and other locales. Formerly concentrations in Utopia; San Francisco Bay, California; Genosha; Neverland, Canada; Mutant Town, New York | Gravity = 9.80665 m / s2 | Atmosphere = Roughly 78.09% Nitrogen, 20.95% Oxygen, 0.93% Argon, 0.038% Carbon Dioxide, and small amounts of other gases. | Population = Less than 200 (before the Avengers vs. X-Men) | Powers = * Variable. * Other particularities exist within the mutants and the X-Gene carriers: ** The mutants can't acquire AIDS, unlike baseline humans. | Abilities = Variable. Most do speak fluent English. | AvgStrength = Variable. | Weaknesses = Variable. Human intolerance and hatred. Affected by mutant designed weapons and disease (Legacy Virus, HX-N1). Lack of control over their powers. Mutant Biology The mutants, despite their human nature, feature many distinctive aspects in biology, physiology and genetics from their evolutive predecessors, but also within them. Mutation Secondary Mutation '''Secondary Mutation is a phenomenon in which an existing mutant gains additional powers, or a change in appearance. Breeding & Cross-Breeding The mutant breeding include notable implications, regarding to the transmission of the mutant genome, or to the hybridization with others species from human or alien species. X-Gene Alternate Reality Versions Naming Across the Multiverse, many incarnations of the mutants existed. The most recorded ones are similar or presumably similar to the Earth-616 : Homo sapiens evolving into Homo sapiens superior (commonly called ' ''Homo superior ), by the adding of a X-Gene in their genome from different sources. On others time-line, they are known as ''Homo mutandis (The Changed Man) on Earth-889, or Mutantur (The Changing Ones) (also called Witchbreed) on Earth-311. On Earth-2301, mutants are called Homo superior, but the telepaths Homo sapiens supreme. Origin Though in most of the universes, the X-Gene was presumably set by the Celestials, in the Ultimate Universe, the X-Gene is a creation of the US government weapons project in Canadian facilities. This reality's Wolverine was the first of those mutants, and was called the Mutant 0. This mutation is close to a virus, infecting the population slowly and turning them in mutants. 'Genetics settings' Others mutants, from Earth-TRN113, differed from mutants on Earth-616 in that their X-Genes are not on the 23rd chromosome, but instead on chromosome 13. Those mutants weren't affected by the M-Day and were invisible to Cerebra's detection, as it was only capable of locate a protein produced on a X-Gene on the chromosome 23. It was stated that it was possible that the chromosome 13th carrying the X-Gene had been genetically created for the scouts to stay hidden from devices such as Cerebra, but this statement was considered less possible as the alternate reality origin of those mutants was confirmed. Species In realities where [[Non-Human_Mutants#Alternate_Earth-Dominant_Species|others species rather than Homo sapiens ascend as the dominant species]], mutants still exist, as most of them multiversal counterparts to their humans alternates. Should also be mentioned the Acanti-like Xavier, the Xavier demon and the giant squid-like Xavier, although it is unknown if those Xavier were exceptions in their home-realities. 'Classification' The mutants can be divided into multiple categories, regarding to their origins, genetic status, powers, etc. | GovernmentType = Individuals and group among human societies. Independent groups have oligarchic-bases governments. | TechnologyLevel = Similar to humans. | CulturalTraits = Similar to human's culture. Please consult here some aspect of the Mutant Culture. | Representatives = * Marvel Universe ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) - Leader of the Mutant Revolution, former leader of the mutant nation on the Utopia ** Wolverine (Logan) - Former headmaster of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) - Headmistress of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning ** List of Living Mutants * Ultimate Marvel Universe ** Kitty Pryde - Leader of the mutant nation of Utopia ** List of Living Mutants | Notes = * There is a clear distinction between mutants and mutated human. ** Mutants are a species evolved from Homo sapiens sapiens and known as Homo sapiens superior. They are distinguished by the presence of an X-Gene. ** Characters who gained their superhuman powers from other sources such as Radioactive Spider's, Gamma Radiation, Cosmic Rays, Magic, Super-Soldier Serum, etc. are NOT mutants. They are mutated humans. ** The term mutant is often confused to intend or designate mutate, both by characters and by authors. ** In the same way, they are sometimes confused with the Inhumans (an other humanity off-shot) or with the Warpies, children and babies mutated by unstable extra-dimensional energies. Those two kind develop random powers and appearances, as the mutants. * Although, mutants are sometimes considered as mutates: ** The X-Facts "X-Men - Suspended?!" (kind of announcing Age of Apocalypse after Legion Quest) used the word "mutates". It could althought be an error. ** Iceman was stated to be an Omega Level Mutate by Supergiant. : Supergiant states that the "only real danger" is the "Omega Level Mutates", and target Iceman. It is confirmed by Tom Brevoort statement that he was concerned by the statement and not Storm or Rachel Summers Humans There is often a deal about if mutants are still humans or not: * Some believe mutants are humans, humans with an X-Gene, or a special kind of humans. * Others, humans or mutants, feel that mutants aren't humans, with or without a supremacist or hatred understanding. | Trivia = * When asked if there was a way to distinguish Inhumans from mutants, Tom Brevoort (presumably joking) stated that all Inhumans were left-handed.Tom Brevoort's response | Wikipedia = Mutant (Marvel Comics) | Comicvine = mutant/12-40656/ | Links = *List of Homo superior *Proposition X *Decimation *Registration Acts }} Category:Celestials Experiment Category:Genus Homo Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Wikify Category:Mutates